Forum:Citadel DLC - missing characters and scenes
Hey guys. So I am wondering if there is a certain point you should wait before launching the DLC. In my version it seems like there are a lot of missing scenes, So far I have rescued Jacob and went on the mission with Grunt yet I haven't seen any sign of them before the party. I don't see Miranda either but I haven't gone on the mission to rescue her sister yet so that might be why. The other scene that seemed to be missing was with Samantha Traynor. my character has already romanced her and yet when I found her in the arcade an helped her win the match, I didn't get a follow up scene at the apartment. After the match Samantha just vanished and I was still standing in the arcade. Is there anything I need to do activate meeting up with the rest of the NPCs? Dupmeister (talk) 13:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :You generally have to complete each character's story arc in the main game before they become available on the Silversun Strip. This means catching up with Jacob in the hospital after completing the associated mission, for instance. As for Traynor, the apartment scene doesn't trigger automatically after the Castle Arcade meetup; you need to go back to the apartment and manually invite her from there once she becomes available. :All possible encounters are not unlocked simultaneously, so you may need to wait before someone can be invited to the apartment or interacted with on the strip. Elseweyr talk • July 10, 2015, 08:21:34 (UTC) Good to know. Any idea how long I have to wait or if there is a trigger to activate new invites? right now I have met up with they people that have popped up on my console an there doesn't seem to be anything else to do but I have yet to meet up with Jacob or Grunt. Dupmeister (talk) 13:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok problem solved, I restarted the DLC and this time I received invites for the remaining crew members. A full half of them didnt show up last time. The first time I played the DLC I didn't get the invite for Traynor to come over, nor Cortez & Vega or to visit Jacob or Grunt or Jack. Must have been a bug. Though I will say I am a little disappointed in some of the character interactions. I first say this DLC on a paragon playthrough with all crew members available. On my Renegade play-through certain members weren't there like Garus and Samara. I was curious how certain conversations at the party would play out without them being there. Sadly all the game does is shift there same exact comments onto another party member. like Traynor saying Samara's line about Tali having to change her name. It would be nice if the party and conversations had distinct tones depending on who is there. Dupmeister (talk) 13:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ok I played this DLC a few more times and I can confirm that it is not a glitch regarding the missing characters but rather a design choice. If you activate this DLC before the Thesea mission then you wont get the scenes with Grunt,Jacob, Garrus,Liara,Vega and Steve. When I activate this DLC before the Thesea mission I get the initial interactions with Traynor and Tali and such but then it just stops and no matter how long I wait, I never get the invites to meet them. As soon as I undergo the Thesea mission however, the next time I check my email, I have invites to meet the rest of them. Personally I feel it is a poor choice for the developers to design this DLC for so late in the game, During the entire game you are at war but particularly after Thesea there is an urgency that makes the light hardheartedness of the DLC rather ridiculous. Having a party right after the Rannok mission seems much more fitting. Dupmeister (talk) 12:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC)